


Comfort me

by StacieCookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a chaotic gay, Sad Lance (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), alluras death is mentioned often, bi lance, dead allura, honestly this is just a mixture of fluff and angst, hunk just loves his food man, im writing this on a whim, kinda comfort fic, shiro is happily married with curtis ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacieCookie/pseuds/StacieCookie
Summary: “Lance…?” Pidge rubbed the sleep from her eyes, curiously peering up at her friend. “You goofball. It's almost  three a.m, what are you doing here?”Lance finally made eye contact with her, and that’s when she noticed the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His blue orbs often had a playful glint to them, but at that moment they just looked dull.“Do you mind if I spend the night?”In which Lance finds himself having nightmares every night, and Pidge happens to have a place in her home (and maybe her heart) for her broken friend.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 5





	Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is not my first voltron fic if you somehow remember thirty days no no you don't

Pidge had had a long day. She'd been in the lab from nine am to one am developing some new tech with Matt. Nothing particularly new nor exhausting there. The only reason she was so tired was because she’d shooed Matt away after he offered to stay after hours with her to continue working. But the guy hadn’t slept properly in days because of how late she’d been keeping him. The bags under his eyes only proved her point. So naturally, being the stubborn girl she was, she managed to get Matt to go home. After he left (at around ten p.m) she’d had some trouble with the coding and proceeded to spend the next three hours attempting to figure it out. After the clock had just ticked past one, she decided to call it a night. 

Now as she was locking up the building, she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She toyed with the idea of going back in and spending the night in the lab, but decided against it. She’d much rather go home to Bae Bae and her comfy bed. Her apartment wasn’t too far, anyways. The drive would be fifteen minutes at most. Still, she knew it’d be a tense drive with her eyelids drooping so low. 

She walked down the grassy path that was lit only by small lanterns planted into the ground. She could see her car in the distance, and it only took her a few more feet to reach it. She pressed the unlock button on her keys and entered her vehicle. She started up the old piece of junk and it roared to life. 

The ride home was quiet. She didn’t use the radio often, rather preferring to use the time to get lost in the thoughts she refused to think of throughout the day. Thoughts about her journey as a paladin of Voltron. She still felt a hole in her heart from the things she’d lost along the way. Her naivety, for one. Being blissfully oblivious to the dangers that lurked within the shadows was always a privilege only those lucky enough had. But her innocence wasn’t even the most important thing she’d lost. That spot was reserved for her dear friend Allura.  
Allura was a difficult subject to think of. The altean princess was much too memorable to not leave an impact on the younger Pidge. Allura had become more than just a fellow paladin, she’d become a friend. More than that, Pidge had thought of her in almost a sisterly light. Well, what Pidge assumed a sister would be like. She had Matt, and she wouldn’t trade her brother for the world, but she’d always wondered what it’d be like to have an older girl to go to besides her mother. It's not that she didn’t appreciate her mother, it was just that she’d often felt like she didn’t understand her issues because of the age difference. And the fact that Allura and Pidge spent years together in space, facing the threat of death, caused Pidge to grow all the more attached to her.

Allura had everything Pidge wanted to have. Allura had always been so graceful in everything she did. Pidge, the hotheaded girl she was back then, had aspired to be like her. She could never quite match the princess’s pace, but that didn’t stop her from running to catch up either way. Not only did Allura have the grace and looks, but she also had something, no, someone, that Pidge wanted. And that was none other than Lance McClain. 

She’d never beared any jealousy toward Allura, though. She had been genuinely happy for the two when they’d announced they were dating. Allura was all Lance ever wanted, so who was she to interfere with that? She’d even given up the video game her and Lance had been searching the universe for so that Allura could buy her dress for their date. Because she knew that Lance would have liked to see Allura in that dress more than he’d want to play a silly video game with Pidge.

Tears pricked Pidge’s eyes, but she blinked quickly, refusing to let them spill. She didn’t want to feel miserable that late at night. It wouldn’t be good for her sleep. She let her car slow down as she approached her house. She parked quickly, anxious to get inside and get some sleep. She didn’t want to linger on her grief for too long. 

She stepped out of her car, having to jump in order to reach the ground. She yawned, before pulling her keys from her pocket and walking up to her door. She unlocked it clumsily, and swung the door open. Letting her bag fall to the floor, she scrambled to her room, not even bothering to turn on any lights or take in the sight of her living room. She then proceeded to change into her pajamas and plop onto her bed. It didn’t take much time for her to fall asleep.

It also didn’t take much to wake her up around an hour and a half later when her ears picked up on knocking on her front door.


End file.
